


It's Not Jewish Christmas

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Hanukkah 5777 [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Chanukah, Food, Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Martin Crieff, Ktavnukkah, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: The MJN crew plan a surprise for Martin after they find out that he doesn't have money for decent food during Hanukkah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Food for the Ktavnukkah writing challenge

Martin wasn’t particularly looking forward to returning to his attic room that night. It was Hanukkah, and he had always loved the holiday as a child. But now that he was an adult and working for free for MJN and running Icarus Removals, he barely had enough food on any given day, let alone special holiday food. So he had nothing to look forward to but pot noodle and jacket potatoes this Hanukkah. He still loved lighting the chanukiah, though. And tomorrow MJN would be flying to Paris and later in the week they would be on standby, so he might be able to get a meal or two out of Carolyn.

***

“So, does Sir have any exciting plans for Christmas?” Douglas asked.

“Er… I don’t really celebrate Christmas…” Martin replied.

“You don’t even visit with your family?”

“Well, sometimes, I guess, but… er… we’re Jewish, so we don’t really do Christmas. And I’ve got a removals job that day.”

“I guess that explains your lack of plans last Christmas. So, any special plans for Hanukkah then?”

“Not really. It started last night, and we’re working all week, so I don’t really have time to do anything.”

“Understandable. Would you do anything special if we had the week off?”

“Well, my family used to do a big celebration with latkes and sufganiyot and cookies and gelt when we were kids, but now that I live on my own, I can’t really do that, so I just light the chanukiah - the menorah - and say the blessings.”

“You don’t treat yourself to a fancy dinner one night?”

“I… er… well, I… I can’t really afford anything but pot noodle and jacket potatoes, and Hanukkah’s not really that important.”

***

“Carolyn,” Douglas said, “Martin just told me that he’s Jewish and that Hanukkah is this week and he’s not eating anything but pot noodle and jacket potatoes.”

“What do you -” Carolyn started to respond.

“- but we can’t let Skip be alone on Jewish Christmas!” Arthur cut in.

“It’s not Jewish Christmas, but, yes, I agree, Arthur. We ought to do something about it. We’re on standby tomorrow; we can have a special supper prepared for Martin if we don’t end up flying. He told me his family used to do a big feast,” Douglas replied.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I can fix surprising rice!”

“No thank you, Arthur, but perhaps you could run to the store tomorrow and pick up some jelly doughnuts and cookies.”

“Brilliant!”

“I’ll take care of the latkes.”

“If you really want to, Douglas, I guess it’s not such a bad idea. The boy could use some fattening up. He looks altogether too thin. I can order some sandwiches for us.”

“Thank you, Carolyn.”

***

Martin was getting bored of sitting around the portacabin; he had finished all of his paperwork ages ago, and it didn’t seem like they were going to be getting a call to fly today. He wondered what Douglas was up to. He had looked like he was in a scheming mood earlier, and he and Arthur had disappeared outside a while back.

As Martin was wondering what they were doing, the door opened and the two men re-entered the portacabin, laden with bags and boxed and tupperware containers. And Arthur was holding a cheap chanukiah.

“Happy Hanukkah, Martin,” Douglas said, setting down the tupperware and opening it to reveal piles of latkes. The other boxes and bags held sufganiyot and gingerbread cookies shaped like reindeer and more turkey sandwiches than they could hope to eat in one sitting.

Martin started sputtering, confused but pleased, but no coherent words came out.

“You mentioned that you didn’t have much at home, and we wanted you to have a good celebration.”

“Yeah, Skip. You made sure I had the best double-Christmas ever last year. You should have a brilliant Jewish Christmas too!”

“It’s not Jewish Christmas, Arthur,” Carolyn said. “Douglas and I both explained it earlier.”

Douglas turned back to Martin as Carolyn attempted to explain the difference between Christmas and Hanukkah yet again, and he said, “Whatever is leftover after tonight you can take home and eat for the rest of the week. And I can make more latkes if you need them.”

“Thank you, Douglas. I don’t know what to say.”

“You’re welcome, Martin.”


End file.
